For Destiny
by Eonalis
Summary: Sebastian leaned against a crate his blue almost black hair was pulled back in a long ponytail. He held the box in his hand tightly. It held so much power, the power of monster gods. To be bestowed with such a box was a blessing and a curse.


Kayla watched the man in the shadows. He didn't emerge though and she didn't bother to move from the premise of the single light in the room. Its yellow light cast ghastly shadows around the room. The man placed a single jeweled box in front of her.

"You are ready to go through with this?" he asked his narrow eyes were the only thing she could pick out in the darkness. She smiled though taking the box. Her eyes glowed a pale light blue and her dark brown hair cascaded over her face.

"If I wish to go any farther in my path this must be the first step." she said opening the box. At first nothing happened then the small box let out something like a scream. Kayla screamed with it as if her whole body was being ripped apart. Suddenly the box closed and she fell to the ground. Her eyes now glowed a eerie purple.

"How do you feel?" the man asked even though there was no empathy in his voice. She grinned,

"Was that a joke Sebastian?" she said her eyes could see much better in the darkness she picked out his form easily. She handed the box back to him getting up. "What would you have me do for you Sebastian?" she asked him, there was nothing that she couldn't do for him now. He put a hand on her shoulder bringing her to his chest.

"I will make you great, you will serve me and replace me if there ever needs to be such a time. She grinned up to him,

"We will never fail, you will never need to be replaces master." her crobat, Ginta, screeched in the silence. She hushed it and slowly sidled out of the mans arms. "I must take my leave so we can start our project." she said, she ran through the warehouse hitting the cool air of outside. Her pokemon joined her cackling about her new state of mind.

Sebastian leaned against a crate his blue almost black hair was pulled back in a long ponytail. He held the box in his hand tightly. It held so much power, the power of monster gods. To be bestowed with such a box was a blessing and a curse. He slipped the box back into his pocket. We will rule this world together for it will not survive if we don't he thought wistfully.

The thefts were still at large and they hadn't even got a single look at the thief mistress. The officer cursed more and more people were reporting theft they could never remember what the thief looked like. Just that it had been a woman that scared them. The officer pounded the desk in frustration just then there was a knock on the window and then it shattered in. His arcanine barked at the fool hardy person. It was a girl her eyes glowed purple and her hair fell down in a beautiful wild mess. She smirked intoxicating the man. A tight black shirt with cargo pants covered her body. Despite the beauty his primal instinct kept telling him to run. She moved to quickly for him to follow. His pokemon still growled the woman's hand started to glow black with shadows. She didn't say anything as she touched the arcanine instantly it disappeared into a black ball now in her hand. She stored it in a pocket walking up to him. He couldn't move from the thief. She grasped his neck lifting up in the air. "For destiny." was all she said then she let the unconscious man drop onto the ground. She darted out gracefully through the window where Ginta waited.

The two stared out over the balcony police cars were coming down the roads. One little memory had fixed their fate. One victim was all it had taken. Sebastian wrapped the girl in to his chest. Ginta flitted about their heads in worried patterns. Kayla knew she should have been worried, concerned, remorseful even but she felt nothing. A blessing really. She looked over to Sebastian he was stoic without emotion. She watched slowly as their army crashed through the trees at the cars. They hooted. Screeched, growled, and barked. The two walked down the stairs. They would need to escape and relocate. Shoulder to shoulder, arm around shoulder. They had gotten much closer in their short time together.

Kayla watched as the door burst open in slow motion. Everything was in slow motion. Her shouts of protest as the officers came in with guns. As she ran at them Ginta letting out sonic screeches in every direction trying to do some damage. She grabbed the first officer and he collapsed. Others grabbed her by the arms but several bites from her pokemon removed them from her. Soon a growlithe tackled Ginta trying to subdue him. In the face of so much officers her efforts provided soon fruitless. They had her hands she was useless without them. She was forced down to her knees as Sebastian continued walking down the stairs. The officers glanced up at the man they hadn't been informed of another target. They stood ready for anything the man had in store for them. Kayla wanted to yell at him to run to do something anything. He kept walking slowly. Shadows grew with in his footsteps his eyes going from purple to red ever so slowly. Only her vision could see the difference.

A impatient pokemon and its officer ran at him. He caught the poor arcanine by the head. It slowly melted into the shadows only to reappear in much darker shadings its eyes glowed red it ran at its master tackling him to the ground. The officers didn't hesitate any longer running at him as well. He threw each one back. The officers retreated slowly their pokemon turning against them. Suddenly she felt a gun next to her head. She paused her breath coming quicker. Sebastian looked up his eyes taking in the situation. He stopped and officers surrounded him. He threw them back. Shadows threw back her captors and his own. She got up quickly to return to her masters side. Sebastian ran at that moment dragging her after him. Ginta flew after them flying in circles from a damaged wing. She returned him to her pokeball. She suddenly heard a click her head swiveled but Sebastian was faster. He forced her down to the ground then cried out in pain. He fell down over her still protecting her. It was cold flat out murder. Her anger grew she stood up supporting the weight of Sebastian by her self. Her hands stained red. She screamed as another load of guns were reloaded.

She slowly felt her self melting into the shadows as well her mind running in a chaotic state. The officers almost paused as the girl let out a scream and started to sink into the shadows. They quickly shot again but it was to late their last glimpse of the thief mistress was her red eyes and bared teeth. Shadows soon ravaged the rooms occupants after she left every scratch was cold and relentless.

The woods were silent. They stood guard over their bloody occupants. Kayla kneeled over her partner not a single tear fell. All she felt was relentless anger for what had happened. She could do nothing for mortal wounds such as this. Everyone was dying around her. Her pokemon, her partner. It wasn't meant to happen this way nothing was suppose to happen this way. Her heart felt nothing for them though. A curse. She slowly pulled the jeweled box out of his coat pocket. She wanted to open it again but only put it aside knowing if she did so it would be the end of her. Sebastian grunted and eventually sat up she pushed him down and he smirked. His hand guided her down to him.

"You'll continue on for me right? You said you would at the very beginning." he reminded her she clenched her teeth. The beginning of their adventure was so far away now.

"I can only promise that your legacy will continue Sebastian." she said quietly. He grinned despite everything he still couldn't feel anything. He touched her face again. "We'll meet again." he promised his eyes closing and his arm falling. Still no tears fell.

She wanted to yell, scream at him for such promises. They were lies and they had both known it. She had never let her self fall trap to such a thing again. Only he had fallen that day. Ginta screeched tiredly on her shoulder as she came into the city. She smiled this was her last stop, her last heist that she would need. The Sinnoh pokemon league stood before her. There was one last opponent. Her absol blasted through the wall with a hyper beam. She stood in the champions room. It seemed like she had interrupted a battle. Cynthia turned in amazement to look at the interruption. She paused the battle.

"What do you exactly think your doing?" she yelled her garchomp looked out from its perch on top the opponents pokemon.

"I have come for your pokemon. I thought it was obvious." she smirked and jumped down quickly striding over to the girl. Her hands were about to grab her when the garchomp interrupted her with a take down. "Oh you want to go first then?" she smiled.

She wiped away a bit of blood that she had taken from the hit. Garchomp growled at her and she bared her teeth back at it. She almost squared off with it trying to make the pokemon feel as if it had a chance. She ran up to the large dragon catching it by one of its sharp fins. It instantly disappeared into shadows then collapsed into a small ball. She put it in her pocket and turned to the champion. The woman's face was filled with anger. Her angry blonde curls bouncing as she strode over to Kayla.

"Pokemon aren't meant to be used for evil purposes such as your own! You must be the thief mistress!" she yelled her opponent had seemed to have disappeared. It didn't matter anymore though. Kayla laughed piercing the silence that was left over.

"Oh I'm the evil one?" she said taking a step closer to Cynthia, the later who took a step back. "I am simply trying to make this world a much better place, but people insist on corrupting it. With death! With greed! With pride!" she grabbed the leader by the front of her shirt. "You say I'm evil, but I still exist it does not matter how you interpret me to be. Am I evil, good? Who knows certainly not I." she threw the leader back to the ground and retreated back through the hole in the wall. "This is my legacy, my destiny and I will carry it out." she said jumping back through the hole. The Ginta and the absol followed her as she disappeared into the tree line.

She was almost back to her hideout. "Where do you think you're going?" the shadows asked. Kayla spun around there was no one there though. She was rigid with tension waiting for whatever had spoken. Ginta scowled squinting at the shadows as well. Suddenly a dark shadow rose from the darkness. For a second she almost thought it was Sebastian, but that was impossible he was dead. No the figure in the shadows was unfamiliar.

"What do you want?" she practically barked her eyes focusing not on a person, but a pokemon. It walked out of the shadows. Its shadowy form writhed a red cowl hid its mouth.

"Is that really a way to address one of the monster gods?" it seemed that its words echoed in her head more then out loud. "I'm am Darkrai I am the monster god of darkness and shadows." he looked past her.

"Yes and I don't care, what I'm wondering is what you want." she said brazenly for she could feel no fear. The pokemon let out a laugh.

"You really have no weakness do you. Except one thing but now that, its gone you are really unstoppable aren't you?" she didn't say anything as Ginta perched on her shoulder still hissing at the darkness king. "However you are starting to unbalance the the scales of fate." he gave her a sharp look. Kayla smirked,

"That's the whole point." Darkrai only gave her a single glance. He played with a scale made of shadows lazily tipping one side and unbalancing it.

"It might be your point but this world is meant to stay as it is now. Corrupt or beautiful your ideas will only lead this land to chaos. You already wield powers that no human should wield, is there still need to destroy this worlds already struggling peace?" Kayla glared at him,

"This is his legacy and mine and I will carry it out even if I must tempt fate herself." Darkrai sighed and slid across the ground until he was right next to her. "Then I must stop you." he said taking her by the neck.

Chills ran up her spine and suddenly everything went black. She could still feel her self breathing but everything was black even Darkrai and Ginta were gone. She actually felt alone shadows from her past kept lurking at the corners of her vision. She was forced to her knee's at the sight of Sebastian. He walked past her without acknowledging her. No one acknowledged her. "Your strength will become your weakness." a voice echoed through her mind. "You will never be able to accept his death or anyone else. You feel nothing, you mourn nothing. You live without living!" she put her hands to her head as the words cut her very soul. She wouldn't give her gift back to Darkrai though it was all she knew, all she had left.

"NOO! YOU CAN'T!" she cried her screams echoed through the darkness before she finally let her self fall into eternal darkness. One last growl echoed,

"You fool!"


End file.
